Mon Ange de Gardien
by bohr-d
Summary: [title means My Guardian Angel in French, oneshot.] An accident can change the lives of many... especially if you're the one left behind. WARNING: Character Death, tissue alert!


Mon Ange de Gardien

-samuraiduck27

A/N: Oh… my… Ra. How long has it been since I've posted/updated anything? Eeesh… (hides from readers) Well, I'm working on HWGA right now, so don't worry. But the stupid plot bunnies that I have in my head are telling me to pound this out before the angst-ness gets transferred over to HWGA's chappie and I screw things up there.

I really don't wanna do this… but it needs to be written… (cries)

DISCLAIMER: SD27 doesn't own YGO. But she's working on it; so fear for the futures of Seto, Ryou, Mokie, and Bakura…

WARNINGS: Angst, character death, possible tissue alert.

Thoughts/character POV

3rd person POV

****

Flashback

* * *

_I don't want to be here… I shouldn't be here. It's all a dream. A nightmare. It just _has_ to be…he can't be… _

He just can't be gone…

Heavy rain pours down, reflecting the somber mood of the people gathered in the cemetery. Despite the fame of the family name that had just lost a member, there was only a small group of maybe twenty or so people gathered to pay their respects. There were tears being shed over the loss of the boy who lay in the coffin before them, but only one was inconsolable.

I can't have lost him… he just can't be gone! He's supposed to always be there, like I've always been there for him.

The coffin is lowered into the ground, and the boy drops to his knees, crying for all he's worth.

It's all my fault! He shouldn't be gone… it should have been me… I want my brother back! Kami-sama, how could you take him from me!

It was all over the news, the accident was. The younger Kaiba brother had finally coerced the older to spend a day with him, no business deals, no work, no hassles, and no worries. It was supposed to be a day for the two of them, a day that that they could enjoy.

Neither of them knew that by the end of the day, one of them would be somewhere that the other couldn't follow…

You continue to test us, Kami-sama… why? Why? What have we ever done to you… what did he_ ever do to you?_

The majority of the group leaves right away, but a small group of teenagers stay behind. A tri-colored haired boy with violet eyes full of sympathy is the first to approach the crying one and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be all right…" he says, voice full of pity, which the other quickly senses.

I don't want their pity… he wouldn't want their pity either. But, it's nice to know that Yuugi and his friends cared about him. To…to know that I wasn't the only one…

"No it won't Yuugi. How can it ever be all right? I'm alone, now! More alone than I've ever been!"

The boy gets up off his knees, and walks over to the tombstone of his only brother, and only family.

"It'll never be all right… we were all each other had. We were all each other ever needed." he whispered in a broken tone.

But now… now…

Anzu couldn't hold it in anymore; she burst out into a new set of fresh tears at the sight of the broken boy in front of her.

"How I can I go on without you? I don't know if I can. I can't!"

He turned back to Yuugi and his friends and gave them an accusing, cold stare, "Nothing will ever be right now that he's gone! Who'll be there for me now? Tell me, Yuugi! Tell me! You have your grandfather, Jou has his sister, Anzu and Honda still have _their_ families, but what about me?"

My brother's gone…

Gone…

Jou was the one to surprisingly break the awkward silence, "Snap out of it, will you? Your brother may be gone, but… but he sure wouldn't want you t'be all broken up over his death. He'd want you to be happy. He died for a reason, don't forget that."

How could I ever forget? He saw that car coming even before I did…he threw all his strength into pushing me out of safety, and he barely managed to...

* * *

"Where do you want to go next, Mokuba?"

"Mmm… how about the park?"

"Alright."

"The road's clear, let's cross here!"

A sigh, "Fine. As long as I don't get arrested for jaywalking; the press would have a field-day with that. Not to mention what'd they say back at the company."

"Nii-sama, what did I say about mentioning work?"

A small chuckle, a turn of the head, two brothers stop dead in their tracks as a car comes out of nowhere, going too fast and is too close for it to stop in time. One reacts just as it's bearing down upon them, pushing the other as hard as he can, hopefully out of the way.

CRASH!

"N-n-no! NII-SAMA!"

* * *

It's later now, the rain has stopped and the moon has made her presence in the night sky. Kaiba Mokuba sits at the foot of his brother's grave, shivering as a cold wind blows across his face. The tears have stopped, for the moment, but it doesn't mean that the pain in his heart has lessened a bit. He sits there is silence, nothing and everything on his mind. 

"…I miss you Nii-sama… I wish you weren't dead." he mutters, tired eyes reading the script on the headstone for the millionth time.

"So do I, kid."

The preteen whips his head sharply around, and a familiar figure is seen right behind him, resting his back on a tree and his ever present smirk on his face.

"Seto? Is that really you?"

It's probably just a dream… but I don't care.

He gets up from the ground, before running over to his older brother, and wrapping his arms around his middle, sobbing quietly as the tears come forth once more. A warm, gentle hand smoothed the raven mane as the child held his brother close. He was really there. So… all of this had to be a bad dream, it just had to be.

Seto's not dead, he's here with me! I can touch him, I can hug him… so he can't be gone.

"Yeah, it's me, Mokie. What are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to get pneumonia, you know." Seto replied.

"I-I-I was just…" Mokuba detached himself from his brother's waist and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, "I'm so glad you're here."

The brown-haired teen looked down at Mokuba with an odd expression that didn't look familiar on his face. It took a second for the younger to place it, and was slightly shocked to find it to be guilt, and unease.

Seto bent down to Mokuba's eye level, and the grey-eyedchild noticed for the first time that Seto seemed to be… kind of translucent. It clicked then, to the boy. It wasn't a dream, Seto had died protecting him, but… him being there didn't make sense.

Unless he is a ghost, but I don't believe in them… I guess I should now, though.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Mokie. But I just couldn't let you die; you have your whole life ahead of you."

"It's not fair though! You promised you'd always be there for me, and now you're… you're…"

Seto sighed and ruffled Mokuba's hair, "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm abandoning you, Mokuba. I'll just be… watching over you from afar, I guess."

"Like... a guardian angel?"

A rare smile graced the once-CEO's face, "Yeah. Exactly like a guardian angel. Now c'mon, you need to go home. I don't want you catching your death out here."

Mokuba caught the morbid humor in that statement and frowned; Seto sighed at the look, "Gomen ne, Mokuba. I…"

"S'okay, Nii-sama."

Another breeze blew past, this time warm and gentle. Something seemed off about it, and when Seto began glowing and turning faint did Mokuba realize he was leaving him again. He tried to grab his brother's hand, but it slipped right through.

"Don't leave me! Please!"

"I have to, I'm sorry. But I'll always be here, watching over you. So don't cry, Mokie."

"I-I'll try."

The moon's glow seemed to glow brighter and brighter over the single spot where the two brothers stood. The warm breeze wrapped around them, and Seto began to fade from Mokuba's view. The raven-haired boy couldn't help but saying one comment before he lost the chance.

"If you're my guardian angel, Nii-sama, where are your wings?" he smirked.

Seto gave the child a scandalized look, "Me. With angel wings. Mokuba, you've got to be joking. Besides… those are more Mutou and that Bakura kid's angle anyways."

With that, Seto disappeared, and Mokuba felt the loss of his brother once more. But… he didn't feel so lonely, knowing his brother was watching over him. He turned back to the gravestone, and read over it one last time.

Kaiba Seto

Good friend, trustworthy,and a loving brother.  
He shall be dearly missed.

Smiling to himself, he mentally added one more thing to the epitaph in front of him.

Guardian Angel

Owari

* * *

A/N: (goes to hide in a box) I killed off Seto… why, I do not know. I have no excuse. 

Ja ne.

SD27


End file.
